1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber type spectroscope and a spectroscope system equipped therewith.
2. Related Background Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-210783, a spectroscope has been known in which an input slit is disposed right behind an exit end of an optical fiber for connecting to a spectroscope. A bundle of rays passed through the input slit is collimated by a collimator optical system, incident on a diffraction grating to be dispersed in a given direction with each wavelength, focused by a focusing optical system, and incident on a one-dimensional detector disposed in a direction of dispersion. The structure is called as a Czerny-Turner type in which the magnification from the input slit to the detector is generally one.
However, in the above-described spectroscope, a signal light is limited by the input slit so as to accomplish a given spectral resolution. Moreover, a signal light is also limited by narrowing the input slit in order to improve aberrations of the collimator optical system and the focusing optical system. Therefore, not all the signal light from the optical fiber can be effectively used.